


Variation

by Amemait, LaceFedora



Series: PenPals Universes [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: Once, there were two friends, separated by space and by politics.Until one of them was captured.(Technically, this is the third variation on this premise. But it's the first getting posted.)





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Elizabeth Lense had been delighted to spend her time flirting with the pretty Trill officer sitting opposite to her on the flight over. The Trill, for her part, had shared all sorts of delightful stories about how their new CO was a wonderful officer, and that only made her happier to be heading towards her destination.

It had taken a lot of convincing for her to get where she was, of course, under the circumstances. But the simple truth was that the traditions of the Starfleet Medical Corps could not be overruled by the mere suspicions of Starfleet Intelligence, and thus Lieutenant Lense had gained the posting she’d sought above all.

The Commander greeted both she and her travelling companion as they stepped aboard, flanked by a _very_ attractive Bajoran woman (Elizabeth was doomed, thoroughly doomed, and she intended to enjoy every second of it), and a person of unknown species, his smooth face not quite wrinkling at her even though she rather suspected he would like it to.

So it was a surprise when the unknown – the station chief of security, Commander Sisko had introduced him as, Constable Odo – volunteered to lead her to the Infirmary. The offer clearly also surprised the Bajoran Major – Kira, and Elizabeth was looking forward to learning what her given name was – and even Commander Sisko himself, but he’d shrugged and let it pass.

It was even more of a surprise when Odo, having shown her perfunctorily around the Infirmary (thoroughly destroyed, not an auspicious start – even the computers looked like they weren’t going to work any time soon!), took her aside for a moment.

“Your name is Doctor Elizabeth Lense, correct?” He sounded like an interrogation. Perhaps that was what this was?

“Yes,” she replied, and wondered precisely where this was leading. Surely he’d already known that, surely he’d heard the introduction from Commander Sisko-?

Odo nodded, and placed two datarods into her surprised grasp. “Good. I am given to understand you will know what to do with these. Once you have finished with them, I suggest you come to see me. If I am not in my office, I will no doubt return to it.”

“Excuse me?” What- did he have her confused with a spy or something?

“Do not ask me, Doctor Lense; I am merely the messenger in this matter, not the originator.”


	2. Chapter 2

The contents of the datarod were… incredible. That was the only word for it.

Fortunately, Chief O’Brien was overworked, and hadn’t had opportunity to get to the Infirmary, which made hiding the only intact computer system in the space station _surprisingly_ easy.

Which only raised more questions for Elizabeth Lense.

Questions she had to struggle not to let show on her face when she went in for her proper first meeting with Commander Sisko. He struck her as the sort of person who could let his faze bore into her, if only his heart weren’t elsewhere.

Whatever the cause of that, it had worked in her favour this once (though she did make a note in her to-do list to get Counsellor assigned to the station as soon as possible), and Elizabeth walked swiftly and carefully back to her quarters to try the contents of the second datarod.

The beds were, it turned out, completely and utterly adjustable. And once seen to, surprisingly comfortable.

“Two for two,” she remarked. What the hell-?

Which was why Dr Lense had found herself sitting in the Constable’s office, clutching a PADD and trying not to panic. This sort of thing was probably _exactly_ what Starfleet Intelligence was afraid she might do, how the hell had this happened, did Odo think she was-

Constable Odo himself, however, merely set out a three-dimensional chess set on the table between them. “Your predecessor,” he remarked lightly, “taught me how to play this. At first I thought it dull, but over the course of several matches, I began to appreciate the game and its subtleties. Do you play, Doctor Lense?”

Elizabeth swallowed, thinking of a match played by naming pieces and positions, for lack of anything else to do trapped in their cells. “Not for a long time,” she admitted.

“Well. If you would be willing to be my opponent,” Odo’s response was gruff, and Elizabeth took a breath, taking the invitation.

“I could try to be, but I really am quite rusty.”

Constable Odo set out the board, the very model of patience, and finally sat opposite her to begin the match.

“I didn’t know many Cardassians played this,” Lense said tightly, picking and moving her first piece in a poor opening gambit. “Or any game, come to that.”

“Some Cardassian nationals play this, but I’ve found that most species have some form of recreational entertainment – often a game such as this, with set rules of engagement.” Odo moved his piece. “An admirable substitute for warfare, your predecessor once called it.”

Elizabeth swallowed, making her own move quickly before she could lose her nerve. “What was… what was my predecessor like?”

Odo gave off the impression of frowning at the board. “An interesting play,” he remarked eventually. Your predecessor was kind, Doctor Lense. You will no doubt find that there are few who met him who would say or even think otherwise of him, Cardassian or Bajoran. An absolute credit to his profession. And far better than we had expected, under the circumstances.”

Elizabeth watched as he made his next move, but her heart was thumping harder than she had thought possible. “You were his friend?”

“And he was mine. I hope to find your company equally as equitable.”

Elizabeth nodded, very slowly. “What was his name?”

“Tain.”

Elizabeth blinked. Not the name she’d been holding her breath over – whether for or against hearing, she still wasn’t quite sure. “Oh.”

“He left you the datarods,” Odo went on, and slid a third across the table to her, along with a PADD she suspected was more secure than her own usual. “He left you three, to be precise. I suggest you load the third into this PADD, and not to share its contents. I would hate, Doctor Lense,” Constable Odo’s eyes burned into hers, and she suddenly felt as trapped as she had been in that cell, “to feel as though you could not be trusted, the way Doctor Tain assured me you could be.”

She nodded slowly. “I… I see. I’m not going to work for the Cardassians, Constable, and I would hope that’s not where your loyalties-” she broke off at the cast of fury reflected in Odo’s posture.

“I am Bajoran, Doctor Lense,” he informed her, and made his next chess move, voice the epitome of control. “Your predecessor was my friend. He assured me that you could be trusted with the information contained on that PADD, and I chose to listen to him. He had me promise to give you that information. The other two datarods were gifts.”

Lense took a moment to breathe before she ploughed on. “Constable? Was my predecessor human?”

The look he gave her was pitying, but not, she suspected, pity for her. “You and I both know that he was not human, Doctor Lense. Doctor Tain was a Cardassian National.”

But not a member of the Cardassian species, Elizabeth noted numbly, reaching out and curling her hands about the PADD and its datarod. “Oh.”

“Precisely, Doctor Lense. Your move,” he instructed, and she tucked the PADD away into her medbag.

“I suppose it is,” Lense whispered, and took up another chess piece.


	3. Chapter 3

“I admit, I was surprised to hear that you’d asked for this post,” Jadzia remarked. “Considering everything that happened, I had thought you would want to avoid anywhere near Cardassia.”

“We learn best by facing our demons and fears, Jadzia,” Elizabeth sighed, sipping her tea. Peppermint, the better to avoid even the slightest of caffeine tremors. “I wanted to come out here. There are people here who could use the kind of resources that I can get in as a Starfleet Doctor, that they might not otherwise have access to.” She shook her head. “I can’t hide from what happened. I’ve just got to live with it.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Jadzia sipped her own drink, and it was real alcohol, enough so that Elizabeth envied her. “And of course, none of what happened was your fault.”

“I’m not even sure it was his fault, Jadzia,” Elizabeth murmured into her tea, and the trill lifted both eyebrows at her. Apparently, it was still actually possible to surprise even a joined trill, and Elizabeth decided she would cherish the memory of that expression forever.

“You mean that?”

“He was… Oh I don’t know. I don’t think he was in on it, that’s all.”

“Wow. Well, I suppose you’re the better judge. Did you know him?”

“Not very well. Not at all, really. We’d only really met while we were in the cells together, but I’d heard of him, sat near him in lectures, that kind of thing. He’d always been just that little bit behind me in the Academy – and I know, in retrospect that sounds super suspicious, but it’s true. Half a percentage point behind me, there he’d be. Waiting. I found out after that he was going to get higher marks than I did in paediatrics, and then I was going to be in real trouble.” She stares at her tea; she sips her tea. “He saved my life. He stood between me and this big brute of a male and he caught the punch that was coming for my head and I know what would have happened if it had connected, I’d seen the kinds of injuries they can inflict. And he just caught it, Jadzia, like it was nothing.”

“Did you… Did you come all the way out here…” Jadzia trailed off, clearly unwilling to give voice to the question. Elizabeth shook her head.

“No. Believe me, I’ve asked myself the same question, and so has Starfleet Intelligence – multiple times for both of us. I’m not here to find him or something stupid like that. I have no idea what I’d say to him if I did, for one thing. I’m here because… Because I’ve seen what they could do, during the war. And having been a prisoner held at the mercy of a group of Cardassians myself, I suppose… I suppose I understand what it feels like. The helplessness, the fear… I felt that for a few weeks. They’ve felt that for their entire lives. I owe it to them to use what I know to help them, and I kind of owe it to that scared young woman I was in custody.”

“I can see that,” Jadzia answered, staring into the bottom of her now-empty glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Keiko O’Brien was, definitely, insanely good fun. She was the first non-Starfleet friend Elizabeth made aboard Deep Space Nine, and once they were hanging out, Miles O’Brien thawed considerably toward her. Which was great, because she’d always wanted to learn how to play darts.

Gilora Rejal, on the other hand, was the second non-Starfleet friend Elizabeth made.

Or possibly that was the other way around. Her shy smile as she’d pulled up to sit opposite the Doctor was… but then Rejal had made the first move.

Rejal herself was a tailor, and had been since the days when the Cardassian Union ran Terok Nor. Which was fitting, considering that she was, herself, Cardassian – and all the more strange for her to be still aboard.

It took a little while for Elizabeth to warm to her, however, the occasional memories of her internment bubbling to the forefront of her mind, but Rejal was kind, and charming in her way. She looked at the wormhole with longing in her gaze and Elizabeth found herself wondering what precisely she was still doing here.

“I could leave,” Rejal mused one day. “There are a few other places I could go. I’m not trapped aboard this station, though sometimes it feels that way. But. If I left, then I wouldn’t be able to look at that wormhole.”

“Is that important to you?”

“It’s a culmination of all I ever dreamed,” Rejal whispered with shining eyes. “Back on Cardassia – before… before everything began, before I had to choose between here or perishing, I was a scientist. I specialised in wormholes. And now, I get to stay here and watch it. A stable wormhole. It’s beautiful, Doctor Lense. It’s the most beautiful piece of scientific curiosity I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t leave it without leaving behind… a part of my soul, I suppose you’d call it. That wormhole calls to me, and I could never bear to live without its light.”


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth waylaid Odo before he could meet Professor O'Brien at the shuttle. “Constable-”

“I am in a bit of a hurry, Doctor, if you'll excuse me,” Odo said swiftly, trying to brush past her, but she wasn't to be budged.

“I know. But, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.” She frowned. “Your office has a secure comm system, right?”

Odo tipped his head. “Yes, Doctor,” he said in tones that added 'get to the point'.

“Then I'd like to use it.”

Odo blinked, then motioned her inside. “Very well, but please make it quick.”

Elizabeth took out her datapad once she was in front of the system, and then carefully retyped the code she'd tried very hard to pretend to herself she had no idea about.

Odo watched her and hummed. “I do hope you know what you're doing, Doctor,” he mumbled.

“So do I,” Elizabeth breathed as the channel opened.

It resolved into a glaring Cardassian, and Odo... didn't precisely stiffen, but his general demeanour darkened slightly, which was almost the same thing from Odo.

“This is a secure line, you have five minutes,” the unknown Cardassian stated.

“I was hoping to speak with Julian Bashir,” Elizabeth said, brazenly, a name she's not dared think in years, let alone utter.

The Cardassian nodded, smiling very faintly. “He's unavailable right now. But I will do my best to take his place for the purposes of this conversation.”

“I- very well. Is he all right?”

“He's perfectly well, but he's otherwise occupied right this second. How may I help you, Doctor Lense?”

She steeled herself. “Miles O'Brien.”

“He did say you'd probably use this for someone else. Who?”

“The Starfleet Chief Engineer who was just arrested by Cardassian authorities for carrying weapons- which we suspect were planted because he wa-”

The Cardassian held up a hand and leaned forward in his chair to start typing quickly.

“Curious,” he murmured.

Odo made the noise he did when he was pretending to cough to draw attention to himself. “Would it be remiss of me, sir, to wish you good hunting?”

The Cardassian glanced back to the transmission. “Very astute of you, Constable,” he snapped. “Doctor Lense, under the circumstances, the debt is not repaid. Good day.”

“He really doesn't owe me a debt.” Lense tried to say but the transmission cut off before she can. She looked back at Odo. “Please tell me that was the right thing to do, Constable.” She requested.

“For Chief O'Brien? It was the right thing to do.”

“So… we can tell Keiko that we may have someone trying to help?”

Odo shifted very carefully. “I will not say a word, Doctor. And neither should you. But I would be unsurprised if when Professor O'Brien and I arrive on Cardassia, the situation has not already been taken care of in full.”

She blinked. “You really think so?” She asked. “I really wouldn't think Julian would have that kind of influence on Cardassia...”

“Doctor. I shall give you a different warning: You do not know who that Cardassian was, and believe me you do not wish to know.”

* * *

There was a human on the other side of the security barrier, a human dressed in tidy Cardassian clothing, but with a long-sleeved jacket draped over his frame, presumably in deference to how cold the bloody Cardies kept it in here.

The human was tall, thin, dark eyes dark hair dark skin.

Miles O'Brien knew who he was. Every Starfleet personnel who'd been involved in the Cardassian war knew who he was, and more besides.

Julian Subatoi Bashir.

“Your file photo doesn't do you justice,” he snorts. “But I'm not keen to get aboard the treason train with you, Bashir.”

If he was offended by this, he didn't show it. Pity. O'Brien would have liked if he were.

“Believe it or not,” Bashir said softly. “I'm here to ensure your release. Renewal of hostilities between Cardassia and the Federation gains nothing for either side - and the determination is that such was the plan with your arrest.”

“You think the federation would start a war over lil' old me?” Miles snorted again, uncurling himself from his seat and going over to the bars. “And just how does a _federaji_ traitor have any kind of authority to get me released?”

“I think this part of space is a tinderbox - and yes, Chief O'Brien, you would have been the spark.” Bashir didn't quite sigh. “Is that what they're calling me now? Well I suppose it's better than 'dangerous Augment'. At least it sounds like something I chose rather than something I had no choice in.”

“The Federation doesn't call you that, The Cardassians do.” Miles pointed out. “I know, I dealt with enough of them after you were declared a turn-coat by the federation.”

“And what's the Federation calling me these days then?” Bashir smiled easily, as though it doesn't hurt, then frowns. _“Computer, raise ambient temperature to twenty-five degrees centigrade.”_

“The augment bit tends to get lost in the turncoat bit.” Miles told him. “They weren't terribly clever about it; they generally just go with 'The traitor doctor'.”

Bashir tutted, still smiling. “That's a pity. It'd be easier if they remembered that bit - it's why I never went back, after all. And I was just a Medical Cadet when I was taken. So that's already multiple points of failure as a descriptor. At least the Kardasi insult for me has that one word of truth.”

“Federaji, or traitor?” Miles asked him, crossing his arms.

“Come now Chief, you're better at logic than that. If both descriptors in 'traitor doctor' are false, and one in 'Federaji traitor' is true...” Bashir's smile didn't waver or flicker, it simply was. “Though knowing your Starfleet exam scores as I do, I'll not suggest you arrange that into a Truth Table. Still, I'm led to believe that you're an excellent engineer despite your professors' remarks. Your creativity and skill with combining Cardassian technology with Federation systems is known to be unmatched. I was impressed - and that's why I wanted to meet you before you left. Against advice, I might add.”

“You came down here to see me...?” Miles frowned at him. “And you don't believe yourself a traitor... I might find that a little hard to swallow, given that you're standing before me dressed lie a Cardassian. And I am an Excellent engineer.” He said, annoyed now with this entire farce. “An engineer that was just trying to go on a damned vacation with his wife.”

“Human fashion is very hard to come by in Cardassian Space,” Bashir says dryly. “Your wife will be here soon. I thought you'd like to give her the good news yourself. I'm sure that under the circumstances, your CO will grant you some extra leave. Commander Sisko, is it?”

He shrugs, human, and suddenly unutterably _young_ with the movement. He'd been barely older than a child when he'd left the Federation, and for an instant he looked it. “Believe what you will, about my allegiances. But do bear in mind I had no intelligence of any kind to give - and I've some scars to show where a few tried to torture such out of me. But the Federation abhors her Augments - and what freedom I have here is infinitely preferable to the vivisection and institutionalisation I'd have gotten if I ever went home as a known Augment. A gilded cage is still a cage - but in mine I can still feel the sun.”

Miles frowned – he could hear the words, but he was more caught by his youth. He didn’t know a lot about the kid to be honest, just what the rumour mill had told him during the war. He hadn't wanted to look into it really. there were enough bad memories from that time in his life. “I hardly think the federation wants to vivisect you.” Miles said, his tone somewhat light. “Are you fucking with me? …Am I really getting out of here?”

“I don't remember being your child's age. She's a little girl, right? I do remember wondering why my parents hated me so much they had to hurt me to make them happy. I remember it hurt. Torturer's Friend hurt less. And I do know what the Federation does to the kind of Augment I am, Chief O'Brien. It's inhumane to kill us, so instead they visit far worse upon us. Think on that before you judge why I chose remain over release. Yes, your wife is coming, and yes, you'll both be free to go. Cleared of all charges.”

He looked away, as though embarrassed, as though he'd said too much, or perhaps to avoid whatever expression he might see on O'Brien's face. “You're going to need a dentist. Human teeth aren't like Cardassian, and I'll bet they pulled your molar painfully. That's standard procedure, I'm afraid - not any kind of torture, just getting a reliable long-term copy of your DNA.” He snorted. “My DNA doesn't match what's in my teeth. They hated that.”

"...because you had all your teeth before they augmented you." Miles concludes, he's feeling more than a little horrified, that someone would do that to their child, and even more confused that Bashir was telling him all this. A lie? But what would be the point in that, especially if they really were releasing him.

“We don't grow new ones, not without appropriate medical intervention. Adult teeth are just in our skulls, waiting to push the baby teeth aside,” Bashir saiad dreamily. “I wasn't augmented in-utero. I was about six.” He hummed. “Most human augments, those who survive the process beyond a few years, until their body rejects the changes, usually to catastrophic effect, are born - changed before the zygote becomes a foetus most often. I was a child when I was deemed unfit and unworthy and unwanted, and so I was cast aside and used as so much scrap to create something my parents would actually love. None of which is my fault, however much I thought otherwise when I was younger, and none of which justifies the cell the Federation would put me in for simply existing as an adult, nor their own methods of taking me apart first.” Bashir looked back at him. “You know, I really don't know why I'm telling you all this.”

"I don't know either." Miles said, sounding less rough than before. He found himself feeling sorry for the kid. At least it was clear he hadn't gone full Cardie. What was the story? He'd originally been captured as a POW maybe that part wasn't too far from accurate.

“Maybe it's because you're the first Federation-aligned human I've had contact with in several years,” Julian mused. “I suppose I'd like someone back home to know why. Even if it's just a stranger. Even if they don't understand. Just one person...”

Miles just blinked at him, he really isn't sure what to say to that. "I hate to say it, but I hope you don't have any more prisoners to talk to for a while." He tells him.

"Miles!" Comes Keiko's voice from down the hall. Miles turns toward her shocked and relieve to see her with Odo and a weary looking Cardassian guard."

“You know, Chief O'Brien, I hope the Cardassian State doesn't unjustly take a single person from the Federation into custody ever again.” Bashir's smile didn't budge, even while he nodded first to Odo and then to Professor O'Brien, before he turns back to the Starfleet O'Brien. “Good luck. I do hope you get to enjoy the rest of your holiday in far greater peace.” He bowed, just slightly, and swept out - a different door from the one Odo and Keiko were heading towards.

"Who was that?" Keiko asked, immediately running into the cell as soon as its opened and wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I'm not sure about that anymore..." Miles said and clings to his wife.

Odo snorts. “I would advise that we leave with all alacrity, before anybody changes their mind.” Not that presumably-dead people could change their minds with great ease.

Tain had looked annoyed to be informed that a member of Starfleet had been arrested without his knowledge. That alone was concerning.

Which probably meant that whoever had been involved would be facing Tain's brand of Justice.

"I agree." Miles said and looks up at Odo, offering a smile. "Thanks for coming." He told him. "Any of this that you can explain on the way home?"

Odo glanced back at the door Jules Tain had left through. “I would say it's likely you know as much as anybody, Chief O'Brien,” he hedges.

 _'I would ask that you use your judgement when you receive a copy of my arrest warrant,'_ indeed. Odo suspected the Doctor had known how large a request that would be.

"Which is Jack shit." Miles snorted.

"I don't care what the reason is, so long as you get to come home." Keiko said sincerely.

“Solids,” Odo grunted. _“Show us out,”_ he added to the guard, who was looking twitchy as Odo felt from just seeing a Tain.

_“Of course, Nestor.”_


	6. Chapter 6

Jules stared out the viewport as the Federaji ship went to warp.

“You miss it terribly don't you...” Elim said, appearing out of nowhere as Jules watched the O'Briens and Odo leave Cardassian space, and slid his arms around Jules from behind.

“I'd miss you more,” Jules replied, leaning against him. “I miss what the Federation should be. What it means to others - what it would have been for me, so long as they never knew what I really was. I miss the ideals,” he whispered. “But I wouldn’t trade it.”

Elim kissed his temple. “I understand.” he tells him. “But.. with the Federation so close, maybe there's a means, to connect to your old world.”

“There's the means. There's no way. I can't go home. And you accept me. They never will.”

“The Federation never will, that doesn't mean there aren't people that live there that would.” Elim said.

Jules shuddered. “Apparently they're calling me 'traitor doctor' now,” he says, light and airy to cover it.

“That's not very creative.” Elim sighed heavily.

“And apparently some Cardassians were going with 'Federaji traitor',” Jules added. “I think you can come up with something better?”

“I absolutely can.” Elim said, and pulled him closer. He'd stomped out that particular nickname anywhere he'd found it...

“Go on then,” Jules invited, letting himself feel warm in Elim's grip.

“Personally I've always preferred 'the Gardener' for you.” Elim whispered in his ear.

“Wouldn't that just be atrociously scandalous for someone who isn't you to call me?” Jules teased, but it's a relaxed tease, already tipping his head for Elim to bite if he wants.

“It would be scandalous.” Elim agreed, and bit down lightly. “But it is a far more fitting title.” he continued.

“Thank you,” Jules breathed. “For biting - and for dealing with... with whatever this was. Did you know?”

“Did I know about them taking Chief O'Brien? No I did not...”

“Is it dealt with?”

“It's dealt with.” Elim assured him. “Quite thoroughly.”

“Someone wants to rekindle the war,” Jules sighed, pouting.

“We aren't going to let them.” Elim replied and breathes out. “One war with the Federation was more than enough.”

“I don't want another war,” Jules said softly. “Nobody would win. Cardassia has too much devotion and Starfleet too many resources. Only profiteers would gain anything.”

Elim grunted in agreement. “We'll prevent that.” He says. “And... the O'Briens seems like decent people. I'm glad your friend Lense brought this to my attention.”

“You didn't scare her did you?”

“I don't think so.” Elim tilted his head. “At least not intentionally.”

“That means you did.”

“She seems a strong woman I'm sure she can cope.” Elim said, and smiled. “I think Odo's reaction intimidated her more than I.”

Jules nodded. “I wonder what he thought of me,” he whispered.

“I'd say the constable likes you, He never did try to arrest you.” Elim smiled.

“He never tried to arrest me while Terok Nor was under Cardassian control,” Jules corrected. “And you know he'd have been on his own trying to do so; everyone else there was too terrified of the Tain name.”

“I appreciate their terror.” Elim said lightly.

“You're adorable when you're terrorising people, Elim,” Jules said fondly.

Elim brightened, looking pleased. “From you I will gladly take that as a compliment.”

“If anything,” Jules continued musing, “I find it attractive. Hot, even. You hardly ever terrorise people in my presence.”

“Had I known you found it attractive I would have done it more often.” Elim said.

“Elim you and I have been together for how long? And you haven't yet noticed how I practically drool when you do your intimidating thing?”

“I tend to be in a certain role when I am intimidating someone, my dear.” He licked his lips. “And focusing on you makes me want to be in a different Role entirely.”

“Oh? That's why is it? I distract you?”

“Only in the very best ways, my love.” Elim told him.

“Do any of your underlings have a problem with finding you devastatingly attractive the way I do?”

“Not that I've never noticed.” Elim ran fingers through curly hair, soothing.

“Mm. That's one thing we've not tried. You trying to intimidate me.”

“You did well, today,” Elim kissed Jules on the neck, moving the jacket aside to reach skin. “It could not have been easy.”

“I wanted him to know who had freed him – and that this wasn’t Cardassia’s fault. So much of what he’s been through is and was. He didn’t deserve that. And he didn’t deserve death.” Jules tipped his head to let his mate have his way with his shoulder, and let Elim pull the jacket from his arms. “Is Kelas going to be here soon?”

“He had to work late. Evidently, leaving your post at the clinic for the day was ill-timed.”

“Looks like I’ll be taking a few extra shifts next week to make up for it,” Jules purred. “If he’s not going to be joining us up here, I’d like to get back down to the surface so we can be home for him when he does get back.” He casts another longing look at stars that resolutely don’t twinkle back. “Before I feel tempted to do something stupid.”

“Like follow the Federaji?”

“Like try to explain myself further.” Jules rubbed bare arms that suddenly felt cold.

Another kiss to his neck. “Then home we shall go.”

* * *

“There's one more thing sir. And it's a big one.” Miles hesitated, and lowered his voice. “While I was in the cell. I had a visitor who said he was there to ensure my release. It was Julian Bashir, Sir.”

Sisko stared at him. “Intelligence has been trying to get a lead on him for months and he just walked into your cell for a chat?” He sounded incredulous.

He was.

“Yes sir. I told him what he was, and he said... he said he didn't want to see another Federation prisoner unjustly in a Cardassian cell - and that my arrest was someone else's way of trying to start the war again. That renewed hostilities between Cardassia and the Federation wouldn't benefit anyone.” Miles shuddered, thinking briefly of the other things Bashir had said. Miles had grown up on Earth, a jewel of the Federation - but the picture Bashir had painted for him of what happened to Augments was still in his head. “I don't mind telling you sir, I didn't know what to think, if he was lying or what, until I was off that planet with Keiko and Odo.”

Sisko leaned back in his chair. “Julian Bashir. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, given our proximity to Cardassian Space,” he mused. “Well. What did you think of him?”

"Of Bashir, Sir?" Miles asks.

“Yes. I’ve always wondered what makes a man betray his people the way Bashir did.”

"... I'm... No longer sure that's what happened, Sir."

Sisko blinked very slowly. “Well now this I have to hear.”

"I don't know... he came down to see me... You know he was outed as an augment while he was captured by the Cardassians?... he was just a kid."

“Twenty, yes.” Sisko raised an eyebrow.

"He helped me Captain... not exactly the sort of thing a traitor to the Federation cares about doing."

“Helped you?” Sisko raised both eyebrows. “He has that kind of political pull?”

"He does... I'd say he has a lot more than anyone realised."

“That’s concerning.” Sisko blinked. “Particularly if he took it into his head to take revenge.”

"Why would he start now, sir?" O’Brien asked him. "And why not take it out on me while I was there?"

“How do you know you weren’t arrested on his order?” Sisko shakes his head. “Cardassians like to play the long game.”

"I know that better than most, sir. I served at Setlik III." Miles said. "This was something else though."

“Go on then Chief. What happened?” Sisko picked up his baseball. “Walk me through it.”

"All right... it might be a bit hard to explain, bear with me."

“I have nothing but time.”

"He came right down and told me he was working on my release at first... he didn't give me any ultimatums... Told me Keiko was on her way with Constable Odo."

“No ultimatums? No threats?”

"Not one. That was certainly a surprise. he even apologised for them taking my molar"

“Your opinions on him, then?”

"I don't think he came down to spill me his life story," Miles started slowly. "but it's been a long time wince he had another human to talk to. After he was outed, I think he was too afraid to return to the Federation. Augments aren't exactly welcomed."

“He doesn’t precisely set any positive precedent,” Sisko pointed out.

"But it does have to be thought about... the order that these things happened in. You should talk to Lense too. and how she remembers what happened with Bashir."

“I am aware of the Doctor’s record. I was surprised they let her take this post, all things considered.”

"She's a good doctor." Miles shrugged.

“Top of her year. Evidently, the traditions of the Starfleet Medical Corps., outweigh other concerns.”

"Allowing the Valedictorian to pick their own assignment?"

“Precisely so. I’ve often wondered why she chose it.”

"I couldn't say Sir, though we certainly keep her busy."

"A great many people wondered why she wanted this posting as well." Sisko shook his head. "I suppose we'll have to deal with Starfleet Intelligence's inevitable interest in what happened to you there now. As well as their no-doubt renewed interest in Doctor Lense. I had hoped to avoid that, but it can't be helped."

“Sir?” Miles started a little.

“I didn’t particularly want SI to make a home base out of Deep Space Nine – it would paint far too large a target on our backs as far as interstellar diplomacy is concerned. I suggest, therefore, Chief O’Brien, that you cooperate fully with the Starfleet Intelligence representatives who will be shortly making contact with you.” Sisko placed his baseball back on the table. “And we will all have to hope that on this occasion, Doctor Lense had no involvement whatsoever with Doctor Julian Bashir.”

* * *

“Doctor,” O'Brien said softly, and if it hadn't been the end of a very long shift in a very long week, Lense would have found that her first warning.

As it was she just sort of glared at him, waylaying her as he was in the middle of her packup-and-leave. “Yes, Chief?”

O'Brien shifted his weight, and that too should have grabbed her attention, but it didn't. “What- um. What do you know about... about what happens to Augments? In the Federation, I mean. Not the genetic-disorder or disease kind - I mean the ones who're like... modified to beyond human, as it were.”

She paused, bringing her hands down to her bag. “Those that don't leave the Federation after they're discovered are usually institutionalised.” Lense frowns. “if they can 'prove' they're fit they will eventually be let back into society with.. limitations.”

“What kind of limitations?” O'Brien looked shifty, like he was trying not to ask these questions but as though he had to know.

“They can't get jobs in any competitive fields... they can't join Starfleet, not even as enlisted.... They can't be doctors... or lawyers or much of anything where they might utilise their talents.”

“And... what if they were someone like Julian Bashir?” O'Brien asked, voice even lower as though he were afraid of being overheard.

He was.

“... Should we go in my office Chief?” She asked him slowly.

“Sure?” O'Brien blinks at her.

He's not friends with Elizabeth Lense. Sure they're _friendly_ \- they're both gregarious enough to be friendly with anybody, really. But they're not friends.

And he's not read her file, though she's read his. Prerogative of the CMO vs the ingrained careful lack of curiosity about senior officers from the Enlisted.

But for an instant, looking at Lense's expression and the way she was asking the question, he regreted not using his own prerogative as Chief Engineer, because...

Because she'd be about the right age, maybe, to have known Bashir before-

“Lead the way Sir.”

She led him into her office and closed the door behind him. “You met Bashir?” She asked, going over to lean on her desk.

“I think I might have? Or a Cardassian with a really good disguise. I wouldn't know, I've only ever seen holos of the man.”

“And you've heard all the rumours I bet.” She snorted. “It's all bullshit by the way. I was there.”

Now that was a surprise. “Which bits are bullshit?”

“He's not a traitor. They took him because he spoke Kardasi, that's it. He saved the entire rest of the unit.” She frowned. “From what I can tell his parents outed him when they were told he was MIA... He was only labelled as a traitor after his augment status was revealed.”

“Okay,” O'Brien says, and he can feel that's not quite all but then he's not telling her everything either. Not yet. “So, what would have happened to someone like him?” Someone who'd broken two of the multiple rules Lense had just mentioned - and then again, might not have been able to prove he was fit either.

“If he came back? Well since he's been labelled a traitor he's be arrested immediately, probably taken for study and interrogation by Starfleet Intelligence. Who knows how long they'd keep him in that hole... and if he was still sane when they pulled it out of it he'd probably be placed in a Federation prison. If he wasn't entirely then he'd be put in an institution.”

That made O'Brien wince. “And if he hadn't been branded a traitor?”

“Well he's already been dishonourably discharged and cashiered from any further service as a a medic or doctor.” She said

“No, I mean like... If like, he'd been found out as an Augment as an adult, with nothing else to get him in trouble, just being the kind he is?”

“He would have been dishonourably discharged from Starfleet and barred from medical practice.” She reiterated. “And he probably would be sent to an institute for assessment. They keep people from a few months to... well forever if they're deemed unstable.”

Miles gritted his teeth. “He said something about vivisection, Doctor, I just want to know if that's true or if he was leading me up the garden path. Because if that's not true, I've got a lot of thinking to do about whether I can trust anything he said to me.”

“I honestly don't know.” Elizabeth told him, her voice softening. “I know that extensive testing is done on their mental and physical states when they're sent to an institute. I don't know how much vivisection that entails. But... it is an unfortunate probability. There’s precious little actual literature about what really goes on in those places but… in my professional opinion, vivisection would seem highly likely, and simultaneously the least of his potential concerns.”

“So all things considered, he's probably better off staying on Cardassia and having the rest of the quadrant call him a traitor?” Miles asked dully. “Don't suppose you know what happened to his parents do you? If they were ever punished? He also said they did it to him when he was around six. I just look at Molly and I can't imagine deciding my child isn't good enough. Seems to me that even if he is a traitor, they're also at fault.”

“From what I heard his father confessed properly and he was arrested... he served two years at the Penal colony in New Zealand before being released.” She said, clear on how pissed off that made her. “They're the ones that did it... but it's their son who's had to face all the consequences...”

“That's not right.” Miles glared.

“I don't think so either... Because so few people are augmented these days that those that are face archaic laws that the Federation has no interest in changing."

“He said he was six and it hurt more than a Torture's Friend. Now I've heard about those. That's...” Miles shuddered.

“You bet it would hurt... accelerated growth... cognitive functions... Half the kids these people augment end up with lifelong pain... none of this should ever be done to a child...” Lenses remarked, distant and clinical.

“And there I called him a traitor to his face. Three times.” Miles sat in a heavy motion, the chair making a token noise of protest. “And that was after he said he was there to ensure my release. I've made a right fool of meself haven't I?”

She offered him a weak smile. “I'm sure he didn't take it too personally... He probably knows you served in the war.” Lense’s voice was full of sympathy.

“The war, hells, he knew the marks I'd gotten in the Academy.” Miles rubbed his forehead. “You knew him then? What's he like?”

“I only knew him a little, He kept to himself before we were assigned to the same Triage unit... but I liked him. Knew when to tell a joke, when to be serious... timing is important in that kind of situation.”

“Well. He looked like he was healthy.”

“That's something.” She agreed. “I talked to his.. well I'm not sure what he was but the Constable seemed to think he was bad news...”

Miles looked away. “I haven't told Keiko who he was. She saw him. He nodded at both of them.” Then her words catch up to him. “You what? When?”

She blinked, “Oh... I sort of called him when you were in trouble... to see if he could help. But someone else answered.”

“What?”

“He sent me a way to reach him when I came to DS9... I wasn't sure what to do about it. but then you got arrested. It was a long shot but I figured it couldn't really _hurt._ ”

“You definitely don't want people knowing you did that do you? Also, he what??”

“Well I'm not going to go around telling everyone, now just you and Odo know...” Lense shifted.

“He gave you a way to call him? How?”

“It was a sort of code... had to use an encrypted terminal... I don't know if I'll ever be able to use it again...”

“Pity. I'd kinda like to thank him. Apparently thanking you too.”

“Well we can always try it again.” She says brightly. 'And there's no need to thank me Chief... I really had no idea if it would even help.”

“We could try, but probably not until after I've had whatever conversation I need to have with Intelligence. I'll keep you out of it.”

“I'd appreciate that.. SI already isn't too fond of me.” she winced.

“Now I'm curious: why?” He paused. “Uh. If you don't mind sharing with me, sir.”

She laughed, though it was more bitter than at his discomfort, “Of course, Chief. I made a nuisance of myself when they decided to label Julian a traitor. And I've never trusted them since and made sure everyone knows it.”

“Ah.”

“On a side note... Don't trust SI as far as you can throw them.”

“Also noted and understood.”

“Any more divisions I can talk down for you?” She asks him and smirks.

“I think I feel sorry for him. I've spent the last ten years hating the man I've never met and now I've met him and he seems so... young. Always smiling.”

“He's twenty-eight or twenty-nine I think.” She says. “We were barely twenty when we were in triage.” She sighed a little.

“Yep. As I said. You're both children.”

“I may be a child but I'm still your CMO.” She mock-glared

Mikes rubbed his hair. “True enough sir.”

“You can call me Elizabeth, Chief... or at least 'Lense' if Elizabeth makes you uncomfortable,” she told him.

“I think we'll start with Lense until my wife calls you Elizabeth, sir.”

She snorted “You got it O'Brien - though you could at least assure her that she is more my type than you are," Lense pointed out.

“Hey now, that's my wife, get your own.”

“I keep trying,” she laughed. “No takers yet. There was a ballerina once, but she wanted me to leave Starfleet.”

“Well that's a pity for you.”

“It's true,” announced with mock-dramatics.

“All right Doctor. If best be off home. But... thanks.”

“I'm glad it was of some help. Let me know when you want to try to contact Julian again.” Lense told him.

“I will. And now I'm going to go and forget portions of this conversation before my meeting with Intelligence tomorrow.”


End file.
